It is known in the field that electronic transmission control devices have a housing, a printed circuit board assembly, and electric or electronic modules mounted on the printed circuit board assembly. The printed circuit board assembly of electronic transmission control devices is positioned partially inside the housing in a region sealed against oil, and partially outside the housing, in a region not sealed against oil. The printed circuit board assembly has numerous conductive conductor path layers, which are electrically insulated against one another by dielectric layers. A further dielectric layer is laminated onto the outer, electrically conductive conductor path layers in printed circuit board assemblies of electronic transmission control devices known in the field, onto which an electrically conductive contact layer, which is then largely removed through etching and remains only in the region of electric interfaces, which serve to form contacts between electric or electronic modules and the conductor path layers of the printed circuit board assembly. Regions of the contact layers applied to the outer dielectric layers not removed through etching in the proximity of electric interfaces are provided with a plating containing nickel and gold, in order to protect the same from corrosion caused by oil. This results in a relatively complex construction of the printed circuit board assemblies of electronic transmission devices known in the field.
Based on this, a fundamental objective of the present embodiments is to create a novel electronic transmission control device and a method for the production thereof.